veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde is a VeggieTales episode, released in 2012. Plot Countertop Intro On the Countertop, Bob's all alone, setting up a "Welcome Home ��" party for Larry the Cucumber, who's returning home �� from Danish Immersion Camp ⛺️. As Bob readies himself after the bus comes over, Larry arrives on the Countertop with Bob yelling "Surprise". This confuses Larry, asking if there was supposed to be a huge group of people in a surprise party ��, to which Bob says that he was the only one in the party ��. When Larry notices the welcome home �� sign, written in Danish as "Velkommen Hjem, Larry", he doesn't pronounce it in proper Danish, which Bob points out to him. Larry then explains to Bob that he didn't actually go to Danish Immersion Camp ⛺️, having only been there one day, before he and a kid named Bjorn took a canoe ride and wound up at another camp called "Overdone British ���� Literary Adaptations Camp ⛺️". This makes Bob very frustrated, telling Larry that he had a story arranged, which involved a Danish truck �� driver named Jorgen and his pet �� (in a similar matter as that of B.J. and the Bear ��, as Larry points out), and that Larry was slated to play the part of Jorgen. When Bob's upset that Larry didn't actually learn any Danish to play the part, he despondently wonders what he's going to tell Chester, which was the name of the kid that they got the letter from. In the letter, Chester explains that all of the kids make fun of him, telling him that he's no good at anything and wonders if he's really special. Even in spite of things not turning out the way Bob wanted them to, Larry has a backup plan, deciding to tell Chester the story of "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde", to which Bob's concerned that that story's a little scary, but Larry tells him that "if you change things around a little bit, I think we have a story that Chester'll enjoy", before telling Chester to get ready for "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde". The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde In a dark alley in London ����, a mysterious gourd wearing a white leisure suit, a pink afro, and a pair of Elton John-esque glasses �� hops out from behind a gate behind a house �� while carrying a radio ��, before setting the radio �� on the ground. After turning on the radio ��, disco ��-style music �� starts playing as this strange gourd starts dancing ��, which attracts a large crowd of people. Mr. Utterson (played by Charlie Pincher) is suspicious about the activity of this stranger, at the same time that his servant Poole (played by Archibald Asparagus) approaches him with a tea kettle. Mr. Utterson's determined to find out the secret of this dance ��-happy �� stranger, before he notices this stranger heading into the house of Dr. Jekyll. Mr. Utterson and Poole then head off towards the direction of Dr. Jekyll's house �� after that to warn him about this mysterious stranger. After arriving at Dr. Jekyll's house ��, Mr. Utterson knocks on the door �� (to which he's freaked out about the presence of "the hand ��), before the door �� opens up, as Dr. Jekyll (played by Jimmy Gourd) greets Mr. Utterson and Poole, before inviting them inside. When Mr. Utterson tells Dr. Jekyll about the mysterious disco ��-dancing stranger that came into his house ��, Dr. Jekyll tells them that they're referring to Mr. Hyde (played by Mr. Sly, Dr. Jiggle's alter-ego), before he tells them that he really admires Mr. Hyde for his great dancing �� moves, which Poole agrees with. Dr. Jekyll then says that he can't dance �� like that, all because of the fact that he's "too jiggly", before he proceeds to sing about how his only aspiration was to be a gourd who danced, but his portly girth only served to make folks giggle. After the song �� ends, Mr. Utterson then admits that he was wrong for judging Mr. Hyde, before Dr. Jekyll states that on account of Mr. Hyde's wonderful non-jiggly dancing �� moves, he's certain that Mr. Utterson and Poole would like him. When Mr. Utterson asks Dr. Jekyll if he could introduce them to Mr. Hyde, Dr. Jiggle frantically tells them that he's much too busy before he quickly pushes them out of his house ��. Nevertheless, Mr. Utterson's still determined to find out more about Mr. Hyde, proclaiming that "if he be Mr. Hyde, then I shall be Mr. Sneak!", which confuses Poole. The next night ��, Mr. Utterson and Poole then approach the back alley of Dr. Jekyll's house �� (with Mr. Utterson freaking out about having feet �� as well), before they look to see Mr. Hyde come out from the gate again. The plan's for Poole to give Mr. Hyde the invitation to Mr. Utterson's house �� before he starts dancing �� so that they can talk over some tea... then they'll find out what he gets up his sleeve. Poole then approaches Mr. Hyde with the invitation, but of course, the plan fails when Mr. Hyde turns on the music �� and starts dancing �� again, to which Poole also gets caught up in the music �� and starts dancing �� as well, which Mr. Utterson's angry �� about. Poole and Mr. Hyde bump hips with each other before Mr. Hyde starts spinning, to which Poole also starts spinning as well, but is unable to stop ��, while Mr. Hyde's able to stop �� spinning then hops back into Dr. Jekyll's house �� again. Mr. Utterson then approaches the still-spinning Poole, but he ends up getting spun around as a result as well, before the two then crash into the back gate, before everyone starts applauding and cheering, which Poole's happy �� about, but Mr. Utterson's angry �� as opposed to happy ��. The following night ��, Mr. Utterson's waiting again, to which he checks his pocket watch seeing that it's 11:58 (freaking out about the hand again, before deciding to never mind about it, when Poole asks about it). Mr. Utterson then says that no one has seen Dr. Jekyll in two days, stating that this time, they'll be sure to catch Mr. Hyde in the act. The light in Dr. Jekyll's house �� then turns on as Mr. Utterson and Poole look �� up to see Dr. Jekyll in the window. Dr. Jekyll then greets them, before Mr. Utterson asks him if he's alright, to which Dr. Jekyll replies that he was feeling a little woozy lately. Of course, when Mr. Utterson asks Dr. Jekyll to join him and Poole in their stakeout for Mr. Hyde, Dr. Jekyll is about to reply, before a strange feeling suddenly comes over him, before he starts moaning then quickly zips off-screen while still moaning, to which Mr. Utterson and Poole call out to him. Loud disco �� music ��'s suddenly heard as Mr. Hyde then comes out from the back gate dancing �� once again while carrying the radio �� then sets it on the ground before he resumes dancing �� once again. However, this time, Mr. Utterson has had enough as he turns off the radio ��, which causes everyone to gasp, before Mr. Utterson asks Mr. Hyde what he did with Dr. Jekyll. When Mr. Hyde doesn't answer, Mr. Utterson repeats the question, before realizing from looking in Mr. Hyde's eyes �� that he's seen those eyes �� before. When Mr. Hyde tries backing away, he ends up tripping over the radio ��, which causes him to fall to the ground on his back. Seconds later, the buttons on the front of Mr. Hyde's leisure suit suddenly start popping off one by one, before a corset's then ripped, revealing that Mr. Hyde's actually Dr. Jekyll in disguise. Once Mr. Hyde's true identity was revealed, Mr. Utterson asks Dr. Jekyll why he did it, before Dr. Jekyll ashamedly admits that he was taking dance �� lessons, claiming that all his life he wants to dance ��, but was afraid that people would laugh �� at him on account of being so jiggly, and that he dressed up as Mr. Hyde so that people would like him. Dr. Jekyll then says, "You gotta love ❤️ a guy who can dance �� and not jiggle, right? But, man, did that costume hurt! I think I bruised my spleen". When Poole tells Dr. Jekyll that they always loved him, Mr. Utterson agrees with Poole, before telling Dr. Jekyll that he didn't need to pretend to be someone he's not to get people to like him and that he's special just the way God made him, which Dr. Jekyll's happy to hear. When Mr. Utterson asks Dr. Jekyll to show off the dance �� moves he was learning, Dr. Jekyll's reluctant to do so, but at the insistence of Mr. Utterson, he finally consents. Soon, the music's turned back on again as Dr. Jekyll starts dancing �� as himself. Mr. Utterson and Poole also join in the dance �� as well, before they start singing �� a disco ��-induced reprise of "I Want To Dance ��", before the song �� ends after that. Countertop Outro After the story's finished, Larry praises Bob for the story, to which Bob's flattered by, saying that he did go to "Overused Literary Emulation Camp ⛺️", before Larry states that there was something about that story that made him want to eat green ham. Bob is a bit suspicious before quickly saying that they're over by Qwerty to talk about what they learned today, before the "What Have We Learned" song �� plays, which in a rare Out-of-Character Moment, Bob dances to. Larry then adds "And eggs ��, eggs �� too", before the song �� resumes again. After the song �� ends. Bob then explains that Dr. Jekyll got weighed thin as Mr. Hyde by all of the pictures that the others laugh �� at him, just like the names people call us make us feel terrible. Bob then explains that like people, we have a creator, because God made us and when we know what he thinks of us, and how he sees us, it doesn't matter what anyone else says. Larry then asks Qwerty if he can show them what the Bible says, before Qwerty brings up the verse, which is "I praise you because I'm fearfully and wonderfully made. Psalms 139:14". Bob then tells Chester that the kids can only see the way he likes right now, but God sees you the way you're meant to be and that you're smarter, stronger, and braver than you think and that God gave us amazing �� gifts ��. When Bob asks why, Larry quickly says that he knows why, which is "God made you special, and he loves you very much", with Bob adding that he wants you to paint ��, sing ��, and soar, and Larry adds, "and maybe even dance ��". When Bob tells Larry to say goodnight, Larry says "Farvhell!", which he says that he learned before the canoe �� trip, before the episode ends. Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales parodies Category:Episodes